Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile or non-volatile.
As will be appreciated, volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device. Non-volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power. Non-volatile memory cells can take a variety of constructions, such as spin-torque transfer random access memory (STRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash, etc.
In these and other types of data storage devices, the cells can be configured to have different electrical resistances to store different logical states. The resistance of the cells can be subsequently detected during a read operation by applying a read current and sensing a voltage drop across the cell. While it is generally desirable to carry out read operations quickly, various effects can reduce the overall rate at which data can be read from an array. These effects can include parasitic capacitances associated with the charging of access lines, and overhead time required to configure the cells for a read operation.